Family Dinner
by CharmedRumbelle
Summary: Part of "Catch a Falling Star" verse. Milah stops by for a visit to Nick's store. Contains mild smut.
1. Chapter 1

_This will be two chapters. It takes place almost nine months after Nick and Belle's daughter Olivia is born._

Nick was busy working at his spinning wheel in his shop. Olivia was in her playpen next to him – she was nearing nine months old and was already an expert crawler so she had to remain in a secure, safe place whenever she couldn't be supervised non-stop. Nick swore he could often see her trying to figure out how to escape the confines of her playpen as she sat in it entertaining herself with her many toys. She was also making quite an effort to talk. She had mastered the words 'mama', 'Bae', 'Ruby', (although she pronounced it 'Ooby'), and a variety of others, some they had yet to decipher – but not 'daddy'. Nick wondered if it was something he had done wrong – he certainly was doing his best this time to be a doting, hands-on parent, and Olivia was always with him at the shop when Belle was in class unless he was teaching himself. Or perhaps it was karma biting him in the ass for all of the missed moments during Bae and Ruby's childhood. Whatever the case, he tried not to let it bother him – but it did bother him quite a bit.

The door to his shop opened and the bell attached to it rang. Olivia imitated the sound of the bell, as she always did whenever someone entered the store.

"Good afternoon. How can I help you?" Nick said, smiling a friendly smile as the woman entered. His smile quickly turned into a scowl when she turned around.

"Hello Nick." Milah said to him. "How are you?"

"Milah. What are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"You did know I was in town, right?" Milah asked.

"Yes, the kids warned me." Nick remarked.

"Ruby has some theatre meeting and Bae is working so I thought I'd do some shopping and – well I was curious to see your little store." Milah said as she looked around.

"Didn't you come here to spend time with your grandson too?" Nick asked.

"Oh, Henry is napping right now, he was running wild this morning, I don't know how Bae and Emma can manage. They don't call them the terrible twos for nothing, do they?" Milah commented.

"Henry is a lovely child. You'd know that if you visited more than every other year." Nick snipped.

"It's hard to get away Nick, what with Killian's work, and I don't like traveling without him." Milah said.

"You don't trust leaving him behind, do you?" Nick observed as he grinned smugly. Milah just made a face at him.

"So you – like doing this then?" Milah asked, looking at his tapestries.

"Very much." Nick said.

"Didn't know you could do this sort of thing. They're pretty good." Milah said.

"Thank you." Nick replied, hoping she would leave, but instead Milah moved closer to him.

"Oh is that your little girl? I didn't notice her there." Milah cooed, looking at Olivia.

"Yes, she's very easy to miss. Practically invisible and not at all noisy." Nick said. Olivia had been bouncing up and down in her playpen ever since Milah entered (she was starting to be able to pull herself up by holding onto the edges) and babbling, still imitating the bell ringing sound on occasion. Milah sneered at him.

"Can I hold her?" Milah asked. Nick sighed.

"I suppose that'll be fine." Nick said. Milah walked over to Olivia and scooped her up out of her playpen.

"Oh, she's adorable Nick. Really favors her mother, you must be thankful for that." Milah said. "She has your chin though. Hopefully she'll grow out of that, and if not, she can always have it fixed."

"There's nothing about Olivia that needs to be fixed, she's perfect just the way she is." Nick said, glaring angrily at Milah. Olivia giggled and continued to babble as Milah held her.

"Very chatty little girl, isn't she? She certainly doesn't get that from you, must be her mother."

"Olivia is simply a very vocal little girl. It has nothing to do with myself or with Belle." Nick told her.

"Where is your wife anyway?" Milah asked.

"She has class today." Nick told her.

"Oh that's right, she's doing that school thing. I guess it's better than sitting at home being bored all day, not that she'd need to. I read she turned down several movie roles in favor of school and – well of YOU." Milah said as she set Olivia back in her playpen.

"Belle is going to school because she wants to, and I support her, and we decide together on any roles she takes and at the moment nothing that accommodates our current family situation has come along. We don't read those magazines and I highly recommend you take them with a grain of salt. Most of them are rubbish anyway – if you want the truth, ask Bae or Ruby, they know far more than those rags do." Nick said, starting to sound aggravated.

"Well, it's just a shame to see her waste all of her talent on – this." Milah said, looking around. Nick gave her an even angrier glare.

"What is the purpose of your little visit here, Milah? I mean, aside from the obvious desire to raise my blood pressure." Nick asked.

"I'm just trying to be friendly, Nick. We do share children and a grandson and I thought it might be nice to – make an effort to get along. Because according to you the last time I saw you – you've changed. So – have you? Or was that just a line of bull to make me go away so that you wouldn't have to talk to me in front of Belle."

"Which answer will get you to leave my shop?" Nick asked.

"I see. Still the same prick you've always been then." Milah snapped, and she turned to leave just as the door burst open.

"Nick, you were right, I got an 'A' on that poetry assignment!" Belle shouted excitedly as she darted into the shop. She stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw Milah. "Hi." Belle said quietly, as Nick made his way to her side. He put his arm around Belle and kissed her on the cheek.

"Belle, you remember Milah." Nick said.

"Of course. Bae and Ruby said you'd be visiting for a few weeks." Belle said.

"Yes – I was in the neighborhood and just thought I'd stop in to say hello." Milah said. "By the way, your daughter is absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you." Belle said. "Did Nick show you around the shop?"

"No, he didn't." Milah said, and she turned and smirked at Nick.

"Well, come on, let me give you a little tour – the expansion has really brought in quite a bit more business. We have a large display room attached, and I'll show you the back room too, where Nick teaches his classes." Belle said.

"Thank you, I'd love to see that." Milah said. She followed Belle into the other room. Nick went back to his spinning wheel and sat down, then let out an exasperated sigh. Olivia sat in her playpen and looked up at him, and was suddenly quiet.

"Yes, I agree. This isn't good, is it?" Nick asked the little girl, almost expecting an answer. Several minutes later, the two women came back out into the main area of the shop. They were talking and laughing.

"Nick, I didn't know you won so many awards for your work. That's wonderful!" Milah told him.

"Well, they're not all here, some of them are at home as well." Belle said.

"Let me guess – are they on the mantle with your Oscar?" Milah asked.

"Yes, that's exactly where they are. Why shouldn't they be? Nick's accomplishments are just as important as mine." Belle said proudly.

"Of course they are." Milah said dryly, as Belle made her way to Olivia's playpen and picked her up. "Well, I really should be going."

"Milah – would you like to come over for dinner one night?" Belle asked. Nick's eyes widened, and he turned to Belle and shot her an irate glare.

"Oh, I'm not sure that would be a good idea." Milah said.

"Of course it would. We should have a nice family dinner, have Bae and Emma and Henry and Ruby and Graham there, too. We all have to learn to get on with one another, don't we? I mean, we are all adults, there's no reason why we shouldn't." Belle said.

"Yes, but – Killian is in town with me." Milah said.

"Well, he can come too." Belle said.

"Belle -" Nick finally interrupted.

"I understand your trepidation, but – that was years ago. Nick isn't like that any longer, and – well, perhaps it's time for the two of them to – make amends. I know Nick would be willing if your husband would. Right, dear?" Belle asked, turning to Nick. Nick just stared at her in disbelief.

"Well, I'll talk to him. I'll let you know." Milah said. Belle handed Olivia off to Nick and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen off the counter.

"Here's my cell number." Belle said, writing it down and handing it to Milah. "Call me and let me know what you decide. Weekends are usually best for us, and I don't think we have any major plans the next couple of weeks."

"Well, thank you. I appreciate the invitation. I'll talk to you soon then." Milah made her way to the door. "Goodbye Nick." Milah said, and she gave him one last smirk before she left.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Nick asked as soon as Milah was gone. "I am not having that woman and her bastard husband in my home for dinner. Unless it's a murder mystery dinner and there's an actual murder – although it won't be much of a mystery as to what happened." Belle walked over to his side.

"Nick, have you even seen Killian since your – incident?" Belle asked.

"No, and I'd prefer to keep it that way." Nick told her.

"I think that it would be good for you to face your demons. Like it or not, Nick – they are part of the family." Belle said.

"They should be part of the Addams Family, Belle. At least they'd be among their own kind. Every family has those people that they like to pretend don't exist. I am perfectly content with that arrangement." Nick said. Belle rolled her eyes.

"You're being a jackass." Belle said. Olivia, who had been sitting on Nick's lap, reached up and hit his cheek softly.

"Dackass." Olivia mimicked, unable to pronounce the letter 'j', and she tapped his cheek several times after saying it.

"No, not 'dackass' – daddy. Can you say daddy, love?" Nick asked.

"Dackass." Olivia said again, smiling proudly. Belle started to giggle.

"Come here, love." Belle said, and she reached for the little girl and took her into her arms. "Has she had a nap?"

"No." Nick said curtly.

"I'm going to take her home then. Or maybe you should take her home, you seem like you need one." Belle remarked. Belle reached down and kissed him on the lips. Nick didn't kiss her back. "I'll see you at home tonight. Maybe you'll have matured a bit by then." Belle set Olivia in her stroller, which was in the corner of the room, and left. Nick just stared off in disbelief for several minutes after they left.

* * *

"Well, she's finally asleep. She barely got a nap today so she should be down for the night." Belle said as she climbed into bed with Nick, who was lying in bed with his eyes closed. Belle touched his cheek. "I know you're not asleep Nick, I can tell when you are." Nick didn't respond to her. "You've barely said three words to me since you got home. Are you going to be in this mood for much longer?" Nick opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"You taught my daughter to call me a jackass." Nick said, then he closed his eyes again.

"Nick, she's a baby – she doesn't know what she's saying, she was just mimicking what she heard. We should be glad that's the worst she's said given your mouth." Belle said. "Besides – odds are she's going to call you a jackass at some point in her life. Might as well get it over with now." Nick opened his eyes again.

"It's bad enough that you invited my ex-wife over for dinner, Belle, but Killian Jones? I don't want that man in my home." Nick said.

"Nick – did you ever consider that maybe he's changed, too? You're the one who pushed me to try with Ashley and look how that turned out." Belle suggested.

"The difference is, I was never friends with Killian Jones. That man is scum." Nick said.

"I think you're exaggerating because of what happened between you." Belle said.

"Exaggerating?" Nick asked, sitting up in bed. "Belle, imagine the most arrogant, most misogynistic actor you've had to contend with. Now imagine him ten times worse and with a smarmy Irish accent. That would be Killian Jones."

"It's been almost ten years, Nick. A lot can happen in that much time." Belle said. "Besides, Milah seems nice, we had a pleasant little chat in the store today." Nick started to laugh.

"Nice? She's a passive-aggressive bitch. You weren't there a few minutes earlier when she was prancing about the shop making judgments and snide remarks in her usual condescending tone." Nick said.

"Nick, it's just one little dinner. Just a few hours, that's all." Belle said. She began to kiss and lick his neck. "I'll make it worth your while." she whispered.

"You think you can bribe me with sex?" Nick asked, his voice becoming breathy as Belle moved her mouth down toward his chest and began to unbutton his pajama top.

"It's worked before." Belle whispered. Nick suddenly wrapped his arms around her, grabbed her, and flipped her over, now positioned on top of her. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her hands back with his. Nick pressed his lips against Belle's and kissed her roughly. He let go of her right hand and moved his hand toward her crotch and used it to stimulate her while he lifted up his torso and moved his head underneath her nightgown. He kissed and licked every inch of her upper body. Belle moaned and panted in ecstasy until she could no longer hold back. She let out a loud scream and sighed back into her pillow as Nick collapsed on top of her. Belle ran her fingers through Nick's hair as he rested his head on her chest.

"What was that for?" Belle asked, her voice still breathy.

"Just a reminder." Nick said, and he sat up, then moved to Belle's side once again.

"A reminder of what?" Belle asked, sitting up herself.

"That bribery is a two-way street, love." Nick said. Belle stared at him in disbelief.

"Olivia was right. You are a dackass." Belle said, and she got up out of the bed. She stormed off into the bathroom, then came back several minutes later. She flipped off the light and climbed into bed, turning her back to Nick. Nick sidled up to her and kissed her neck and shoulders.

"I want the right to gloat for at least three days when the entire evening turns into a scene from a prime time soap opera." Nick whispered. Belle turned to face him.

"You expect Milah and I to end up rolling on the floor pulling one another's hair out then?" Belle asked.

"Oh lord no, Milah would be afraid she'd wrinkle her clothes. But I guarantee you it won't end well." Nick asked.

"What else do you want?" Belle asked.

"That's it. Three days of glorious 'I told you so's' without so much as a word from you." Nick replied.

"And what do I get when it ends up being just a nice family dinner?" Belle asked.

"You get to sit with me at the hospital for several weeks because I'll likely have a heart attack from the shock." Nick said. Belle snuggled up to Nick, resting her head on his chest. "What's this? I thought you were mad at me."

"Not really. Are you still mad at me?" Belle asked.

"No." Nick replied, and he kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her. "Can we not talk about my ex-wife and her sleazy husband any longer? You just – plan whatever you like and – remember that I warned you. Alright?"

"Alright." Belle whispered. She tilted her head up and kissed Nick on the lips. "I love you." Belle said softly. "Dackass." They both started to laugh, then kissed for several more minutes before settling into sleep for the night.

* * *

_Next chapter will be the dinner … so who do you think will be right? Belle or Nick? Stay tuned to find out! _


	2. Chapter 2

_The dysfunctional family drama continues ..._

"Come on sweetheart, you can do it. Say 'daddy'." Nick said to Olivia as she sat on his lap in the living room. Belle entered the room carrying a tray of appetizers.

"Mama!" Olivia shouted as Belle set the tray down on the coffee table.

"Yes, sweetheart, mommy's busy right now, I'll play with you later." Belle said. She glanced at Nick, looking him up and down. "Is that what you're wearing?" Belle asked him. Nick was wearing a faded pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Something wrong with it?" Nick asked.

"We're having company." Belle said.

"I didn't realize there was a dress code." Nick remarked.

"I got the napkins and silverware all set Belle, which dishes did you want to use?" Ruby asked as she entered the room.

"The good china, the one with the blue trim." Belle said.

"Okay." Ruby said, then she glanced at Nick. "Is that what you're wearing?" Ruby asked him.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, it's not like we're entertaining the queen of England." Nick commented as he set Olivia down in her playpen and stood up. "There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing."

"Daddy, you look like you're about to go shopping at a lumber yard." Ruby said.

"That actually sounds far more entertaining than whatever the hell is going to happen here tonight." Nick said.

"Why don't you go change into that outfit you wore at Robin's opening night last month." Belle suggested.

"Oh, that was the Dior outfit, wasn't it? I helped Belle pick that out, you look really nice in that, daddy." Ruby said.

"And run a comb through your hair Nick, for god's sake." Belle said.

"I wasn't aware that this was a red carpet event. My apologies." Nick snipped, grumbling to himself as he made his way up the stairs. Belle rolled her eyes as he walked away. The doorbell rang, and Olivia started babbling loudly when it did.

"That's probably Graham." Ruby said, and she raced to the door and opened it.

"Where do you want this?" Graham asked. He was carrying a dessert tray.

"I'll take it to the kitchen. Thanks Graham." Belle said, and she took the tray from him. Ruby gave Graham a kiss on the cheek.

"I have to get the table set, why don't you play with Olivia?" Ruby suggested. Olivia was still making noise and bouncing up and down in her playpen.

"Oh, of course, I'd love to play with this beautiful young lady." Graham said. He sat down and picked Olivia up out of the playpen. "You are as chatty as your sister. You ready to try and say my name yet? Can you say Graham?" Graham asked as he bounced the little girl on his lap.

"Gam." Olivia said, and she cooed happily. After several minutes, Nick came back downstairs. Graham looked up at him.

"Mr. Gold, listen to this. Olivia – can you say my name? Can you say Graham?" Graham asked Olivia.

"Gam." Olivia said proudly, just as Ruby entered the room. "Ooby!" Olivia shouted, and she reached her arms out toward Ruby.

"Wonderful." Nick said in a snippy tone as he sat down.

"She hasn't said daddy yet." Ruby said as she took Olivia from Graham.

"Oh. Sorry." Graham said, and he looked up at Gold nervously.

"It's fine. Not much I can do about it. And for the millionth time, didn't I tell you to start calling me Nick? Do I need to poke you with my cane again as a reminder?" Gold asked.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gold – I mean – Nick." Graham said, his voice stammering. Nick glared at him.

"Daddy – be nice." Ruby said.

"Don't worry, Ruby – for once he'll be the least annoying Irishman in the room." Nick said.

"Well, everything will be all set right on time." Belle said as she entered the room. She glanced at Nick. "Well, that's much better. You look so handsome in purple." Belle leaned over and gave Nick a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Let's just get this entire bloody evening over with." Nick grumbled just as the doorbell rang.

"That must be them. Nick remember – you promised me you'd be on your best behavior." Belle said.

"As long as Jones does the same you'll have no problem from me." Nick told her. Belle walked over to the door and opened it.

"Milah, hello. Please, come in." Belle said. "I'm so glad you decided to come after all."

"Well, it's not every day you get invited to dinner at the home of a famous actress." Milah said as she entered. Killian quietly followed behind her. "Belle, I'd like you to meet my husband, Killian Jones."

"Miss French – it's an honor to meet you. And may I say that, as stunning as you are on film, you are even more lovely in person." Killian said, and he took Belle's hand and kissed it. Belle blushed a bit and smiled.

"Why, thank you." Belle said. Nick stood and watched them, gritting his teeth and gripping his cane tightly.

"Daddy – be nice, he's just being polite." Ruby whispered in Nick's ear.

"I wonder how polite he'd be with a cane shoved down his throat." Nick grumbled under his breath. Nick slowly moved toward Belle and put his arm around her as soon as he got to her side. "Jones." Nick said, and he glared menacingly at Killian.

"Gold." Killian replied. The two men silently stared each other down.

"We are calling a truce for tonight, right? That was part of our agreement." Milah commented.

"I'll hold up my end of the deal. As long as he does." Nick said,

"Same here." Killian said. They continued to stare each other down.

"Alright, let's go in the other room and sit down, shall we?" Belle suggested. She gave Nick's hand a hard squeeze as they walked into the living room. Graham and Ruby were already sitting down. Olivia was sitting on Ruby's lap.

"Well, who is this lovely young lady?" Killian asked, and he sat down next to Ruby.

"This is my little sister, Olivia." Ruby said proudly.

"Well – you're as beautiful as your mother, Olivia." Killian said to the little girl.

"Dackass!" Olivia shouted as she pointed at Killian. Nick was barely able to stifle his laughter.

"She's been spending too much time around you, I see." Milah commented as she looked at Nick.

"As much as I would like to take the credit, I am not responsible for that one." Nick replied. "Although this does confirm my theory that she is an extremely intelligent girl."

"Sorry about that – actually, I should probably go feed her before we have our dinner." Belle said.

"I can do that, Belle. I fed her the last few times Ruby and I watched her, we have this little game we play." Graham told her.

"Oh, would you please? Her food is all ready, it's on the kitchen counter. Thank you." Belle said. Ruby handed Olivia off to Graham and he left the room with her. And awkward silence fell upon the room for several minutes, until Milah finally spoke up.

"These appetizers look delicious, Belle. May I?" Milah asked.

"Of course, please, help yourself." Belle said, and Milah tasted one of them.

"Fantastic." Milah said after she finished eating it. "Who are you using as a caterer this evening? I'll have to recommend them to my friends."

"Actually – I did the cooking myself." Belle told her.

"You? You cook?" Milah asked, stunned.

"Belle is a wonderful cook." Nick said proudly, and he touched her knee with his hand.

"Well, Nick helped a bit too. He made the salad. And Ruby made dessert. But everything else I did." Belle said.

"Well, I'm impressed. I never had much time for that with the kids and all – you must have a fabulous nanny, I know how hectic that can get." Milah said.

"We don't have a nanny." Belle said.

"You don't?" Milah asked.

"Well, we really don't have a need for one. Nick watches Olivia at the shop when I'm not able to, and Ruby and Bae help when they can, and we have some other friends in town that help as well. But I'm home most of the time." Belle said. "We do have a sitter that comes on Tuesdays – Nick teaches that day and that's my busiest day at school, but – other than that, we manage."

"Well – you're quite the little domestic goddess, aren't you?" Milah said in a stinging tone of voice.

"Um – mom, why don't I give you and Killian a tour of the house so that Belle and daddy can finish getting dinner ready?" Ruby suggested.

"Well, I'd love to see the house – if that's alright with you." Milah said as she glanced over at Belle and Nick.

"Of course – make sure Ruby shows you the garden, I planted everything myself." Belle said proudly.

"Of course you did. Come on, Killian – let's take the grand tour." Milah remarked. Killian took Milah's hand and dutifully followed her.

"Can you check on dinner, I need to finish setting the table, I still don't have the glasses out." Belle said, and she started to stand up but Nick grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. "What was that for?" Belle asked.

"I love you – so much." Nick said. Belle blushed a bit and smirked playfully at him.

"And why is that? Because I'm getting under Milah's skin?" Belle asked.

"And without even trying to. I told you what she was really like. Glad you're finally seeing it." Nick said.

"Well, maybe she feels guilty, did you ever think of that? Maybe she feels just as badly about her past behavior as you do about yours." Belle suggested. "Come on – let's get everything ready for dinner."

* * *

"Well, your home is absolutely lovely, Belle." Milah said as she, Killian and Ruby entered the living room. "I especially like the library, you really put a lot of work into the décor of that room, I can tell."

"Actually, Nick did that. He designed it especially for me. It's my favorite room in the house." Belle said, and she walked over to Nick and hugged him tightly. Nick tried to hide his giddiness at the obvious frustration in Milah's facial expression.

"It's OUR favorite room." Nick said, and he gave Belle a kiss on the cheek. The room was awkwardly silent as Milah look around.

"What's taking Bae so long, shouldn't he be here by now?" Milah asked.

"He called about ten minutes ago, they ran into some traffic. They're almost here." Nick said just as the doorbell rang. "Speak of the devil." Nick made his way to the front door and opened it.

"Sorry we're late. Did we miss anything good?" Bae asked Nick privately as he entered the house.

"Just Olivia calling Jones a jackass with no prompting and your mother's head about to explode from envy. It's still early though, plenty of time for more to occur." Nick said. "Where are Emma and Henry?"

"Emma is – quelling a bit of a tantrum." Neal said.

"From who, Henry or herself?" Nick asked.

"Very funny." Emma said, dragging Henry behind her. Bae glanced at Henry, then at Emma.

"Lost this one, huh?" Bae teased.

"You want to argue with him?" Emma asked.

"No thanks, he's as bull-headed as you are, I know how to pick my battles." Bae joked.

"Am I missing something here?" Nick asked.

"Mom bought Henry some fancy new outfits today and I wanted him to wear one, but – he wanted to wear his favorite blue t-shirt. The one Belle bought him when she took him along on errands last month. They argued the whole way here about it." Bae said. "I swear he wears it almost every day, Emma has to practically pry it off of him to wash it."

"So I'm not walking into a crime scene, am I?" Emma asked.

"Not yet." Nick replied as they all made their way into the living room, Henry holding onto Emma's hand.

"Hi Henry. Come here, darling." Milah said, reaching her arms out to Henry, but he ignored her the moment he saw Belle.

"Marty!" Henry shouted as he pulled away from Emma and darted toward Belle.

"Hey, sweetheart. What have you got there?" Belle asked. Henry was holding a stuffed dinosaur toy in his hand.

"Dinosaur! RRRRRRR!" Henry said, and he playfully moved the toy toward Belle.

"Oh, very scary. Where did you get that?" Belle asked as she scooped the little boy up into her arms. Henry shrugged his shoulders.

"Killian and I brought that for him from Ireland." Milah said. Belle immediately noticed the look of disappointment in Milah's eyes when Henry ignored her.

"Henry, why don't you go give your grandma a hug?" Belle suggested.

"Actually, it's Mimi, that's what I prefer he calls me." Milah said. "I just don't think I quite look like a grandmother yet."

"You certainly don't act like one." Nick said under his breath. Belle shot him an angry glare. Henry clung tightly to Belle.

"Henry, you go sit with Mimi, she came a really long way just to see you." Belle said, and she moved toward Milah and tried to hand Henry off to her.

"No! I want Marty!" Henry screamed as Milah took him onto her lap. He starting wiggling and crying. Bae sat down next to Milah.

"Hey – enough with the fussing or we're going right back home." Bae said sternly. Henry pulled away from Milah and climbed onto Bae's lap, burying his face in Bae's chest. "Sorry, mom – he's a little shy at first around strangers. I mean – not that you're a stranger, but – it's only been a week, he doesn't really know you yet."

"It's okay – you were, um – you were quite moody at that age too. Right, Nick?" Milah glanced over at Nick. "Oh, that's right, you wouldn't know, would you?" Nick looked down, a look of both anger and sadness appearing on his face.

"Henry spends a couple days a week with me, and hasn't been doing that this week since you're here so he probably just misses me." Belle said, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Why isn't he wearing one of the outfits I bought for him today?" Milah asked. "Don't they fit?"

"They fit fine, he just – he's kind of attached to that one t-shirt lately, and it's a big argument to get him to wear anything else." Emma said.

"Why would you even buy him that tacky thing? It looks like something I've seen the street vendors selling." Milah commented.

"I bought it for him." Belle said. "He went on a short shopping trip with me last month and he saw the shirt in a gift shop window and liked it. He was being very well-behaved so I thought I'd get it for him as a reward." An awkward silence came over the room once again.

"Hey – Henry – how would you like to go for a ride on a big ship? Would you like that?" Killian asked as he moved to stand behind Bae.

"Killian is about to finalize the purchase of a cruising yacht. He should have the deed tomorrow." Milah said.

"Don't you have about four boats already back in Ireland?" Bae asked.

"Aye, but this one is special. It's over a hundred years old and has been newly renovated. I've had my eye on her for months, been bidding online and had to stamp out several other competitors to get to her." Killian said.

"It's an absolutely stunning vessel. It's called The Jolly Roger." Milah chimed in.

"The Jolly Roger? Who are you trying to be now, Captain Hook?" Nick asked snidely.

"Well, I'm halfway there thanks to you. My hand is still pretty much useless. Although it is satisfying to see that you did yourself worse." Killian remarked.

"Oh, I can show you worse." Nick said angrily, starting to stand up.

"Hey! Enough with the pissing contest! I won't have any problem with shooting both of you, now knock it off." Emma demanded, standing herself between the two men.

"Why don't we just sit down and have our dinner, alright?" Belle suggested.

"That sounds perfect." Emma said. Everyone started to move toward the dining room except for Nick and Killian, who still were staring one another down, and Emma, who still stood between them. "Go!" Emma demanded, and they reluctantly started to walk out of the room, both eyeing one another warily.

* * *

At the dinner table, a pattern formed that rotated between mindless, trivial discussion followed by long, awkward moments of silence. Trying to break the tension, Belle spoke up.

"So – Killian – what do you intend to do with your boat? Are you going to keep it docked here in New York?" Belle asked.

"Actually, no – once we leave here Milah and I are planning to take a little cruise up and down the Atlantic coast for about a week. Then I'm having it towed back to Ireland. It should arrive just in time for the race." Killian said.

"What race?" Bae asked.

"It's a yachting race, I've been wanting to enter for years but – well, I just didn't feel any of my vessels were adequate. But the Jolly Roger – she's a winner. It's a week-long event." Killian said.

"Killian – I thought we were still discussing this, it conflicts with my showing." Milah said.

"Showing? For what?" Ruby asked.

"I, um – I've been taking some painting classes the past year and – well, my teacher, she submitted a few of my paintings to a museum in London and they want me to do a showing." Milah said.

"Mom, why didn't you tell us this? That's great!" Bae said.

"Yeah, I didn't even know you liked painting." Ruby said.

"Actually, I was in art school before I met your father, but – well, living in New York was very expensive and I just couldn't afford it any longer. So I dropped out and went to work as a secretary – always figured I'd save up some money and go back but – well, I guess at some point I just – gave up on that idea." Milah said. "About a year ago I was out shopping and I came across this little art studio and the owner offered classes so – I thought it might be fun to sign up, see if I was still any good."

"She's turned one of our guest rooms into her studio. You should see it, it's a bloody mess – paints and canvases everywhere." Killian remarked.

"Mom, why didn't you tell us? Graham and I have been talking about taking a trip out to Ireland to visit his family, we could time it so that we'll be there." Ruby said.

"It's a very small showing, I figured I'd wait and see how it goes. If it goes well I might get a larger show next time and – well, I planned on telling you then." Milah said.

"Well, I'd love to see some of your work. Do you have pictures?" Belle asked.

"No, I don't. But I can send you some photos once we get home." Milah said.

"I'd like that. And you know what? If your showing goes well, and if you'd like – Nick has some connections in the art world here in New York through his work, maybe he could help you find someone here that would like to give you a showing." Belle suggested. "You could do that, right Nick?" Nick looked up at Belle.

"I could do that, I suppose." Nick said.

"Well, I'll let you know. Thank you." Milah said.

"Ruby, why don't you start serving dessert and I'll start clearing the table." Belle said, and she stood up and started picking up empty plates.

"Let me help with that." Killian said, and he stood up as well.

"Oh, you're a guest here, you don't have to do that." Belle said.

"Oh, but I insist." Killian said.

"Alright." Belle said, and Killian took a few plates and followed Belle into the kitchen.

"You can just set everything in the sink, I'll take care of it later." Belle said. Killian set the dishes in the sink.

"Listen – I would appreciate it if you would – not encourage Milah with this art thing." Killian said to her.

"Why not? It sounds like she's very excited about it." Belle said.

"Yes, well – I'm not. You see, I've been wanting to enter this race for some time, and – well, if the Jolly Roger wins me this round then I can enter her into other competitions – some of which will require months at sea. Milah's little foray into the art world really doesn't coincide well with my plans." Killian said.

"Well, I would think you'd be more supportive of something that she clearly enjoys." Belle said.

"Oh, I've been supportive, just – not when it inconveniences me." Killian said. He moved toward Belle and stood behind her. "I'd make it worth your while, love." he whispered in her ear. Belle immediately pushed him away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Belle asked.

"Oh come on, you really expect me to believe that a pretty young thing like you is happy with your mundane little life of domesticity with that gimp? He must have something really good on you to have gotten you to play the role of his dutiful little wife." Killian grabbed Belle and pulled her close. Belle immediately kneed him in the groin, then slapped him across the face when he looked up.

"Get out." Belle said angrily. Killian grimaced as he tried to pull himself together.

"Feisty one, aren't you. I like that." Killian said.

"If you don't leave right now I will scream, and need I remind you that there are two people out there who are police officers." Belle said.

"You disappoint me, Miss French. And here I thought we could have a little bit of harmless fun." Killian said.

"It's Mrs. Gold. And I'm not interested in anything you have to offer me. Nick was right about you." Belle said. "Now get out." Killian sneered at her as he left the room. Belle leaned against the counter, trying not to cry. A moment later, Bae entered, carrying Henry, who was crying.

"It's okay buddy, we'll get it cleaned off." Bae said.

"What happened?" Belle asked, trying to regain her composure.

"He spilled chocolate on his shirt." Bae said.

"Oh, it'll be alright love, come on, sit down." Belle said, and Bae sat Henry down in a chair. "Let me have your shirt, I'll fix it right up for you." Bae helped Henry take his shirt off and handed it to Belle. "You know, my mum was an expert at getting stains out, taught me all sorts of tricks. You won't even know it had been there, it'll just – disappear."

"Like magic?" Henry asked.

"Yes. Just like magic." Belle said, and she took the shirt over to the sink and began to clean it.

"Thanks." Bae said. "Well, tonight went better than I thought it would. I know my mom can be kind of a pain, so – I appreciate you being nice to her."

"I don't think she's that bad." Belle said.

"She's on her good behavior tonight. So is Jones, which is shocking. Most of the time I can't stand him." Bae said. Belle tried to fight back the tears welling up in her eyes once again. "Hey – you okay?" Bae asked.

"He made a pass at me. Just before you came in here." Belle admitted.

"What?!" Bae shouted, his voice turning angry.

"I pushed him off, but -" Belle began.

"Keep Henry in here." Bae said, and he stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room, where everyone had gathered once again. "You son of a bitch!" Bae shouted, and he lunged for Killian and punched him in the jaw. Killian fell to the floor.

"Bae, what is wrong with you!?" Milah shouted, and she rushed to Killian's side. "Are you alright?" she asked, helping him stand.

"Seriously, what the HELL, Bae!" Emma shouted.

"Why don't you ask Belle. She'll tell you." Bae said.

"What about Belle?" Nick asked.

"This asshole made a move on her." Bae said.

"He what?" Nick said, and he started to move toward Killian. Emma and Graham held him back.

"Killian, wouldn't do that, don't be ridiculous!" Milah insisted.

"It was a misunderstanding." Killian said, holding his hand up against his jaw.

"Really? Let's see if you misunderstand this." Nick said, and he lunged for Killian, pointing his cane at him, but Emma and Graham continued to hold him back.

"Stop. He's not worth it." Emma said.

"I've been wanting to do that for almost ten years, but I never had a good reason to. Until now." Bae said to Killian.

"What's going on here?" Belle asked as she entered the room. Nick pulled away from Emma and Graham's grip and moved to Belle's side.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Nick asked.

"I'm fine." Belle said.

"This is all your fault. Telling lies about my husband. Are you jealous, dear? Because you're stuck with that one?" Milah asked.

"I think you're the one who's jealous, Milah. I was just trying to be nice. Don't project your own feelings onto me." Belle said.

"Come on Killian, we're leaving." Milah said, and she ushered him toward the door.

"And don't even think about taking my kid on your filthy ship! Not happening!" Bae shouted as they stormed out the door. Bae looked down at his hand and grimaced in pain.

"I'll get you some ice." Emma said, and she left the room. Everyone stood and looked at one another, and all of them were quiet.

"Anyone want more dessert?" Ruby asked, trying to break the tension.

"I'm gonna take Olivia upstairs and get her ready for bed. I'm sorry about everything – I really am." Belle said, and she walked out of the room.

* * *

Belle stood in front of Olivia's crib, having just dressed her in a pair of pajamas. "Hey." she heard Nick whisper from behind.

"Hey." Belle replied. "I'm going to have quite a time getting her settled for the night, I can already tell." Nick wrapped his arms around Belle from behind and kissed her on the cheek.

"Want some help? Not that she listens to me or anything." Nick said.

"Like mother, like daughter, right?" Belle said, her voice trembling a bit. 'I tried to make everything nice, and -"

"I know, sweetheart. You didn't do anything wrong." Nick said, holding her tightly.

"Aren't you going to say 'I told you so'?" Belle asked.

"Not tonight." Nick replied.

"I kind of feel sorry for Milah now." Belle said. "Did you know she was a painter?"

"I knew she did painting before we met, but – I thought it was just a hobby that she gave up. Kind of like my spinning." Nick admitted.

"What did the two of you even talk about when you were together?" Belle asked.

"Truth be told, there wasn't much talking in our relationship. Arguing and fucking – sometimes at the same time – but communication wasn't our forte. I did mention what an arrogant prat I was back then, right?"

Belle turned to face him. "Well, I'm glad you're not that man any longer."

"I never will be again." Nick said, and they melted into a kiss, which was interrupted by Olivia flinging one of her toys at them, then laughing loudly. "Do you have a problem with me kissing your mum?" Gold turned to Olivia and asked. Belle laughed.

"Why do I have a feeling she's not going to appreciate our PDA when she gets older?" Belle said. "Alright young lady – you are just too wired from everything tonight, you need to settle down and go to sleep." Belle tried to get Olivia to lie down in her crib, but she wiggled and fussed the entire time. "Nick, I think both of us being here is distracting her. Why don't you go get ready for bed? I'll get her settled."

"Alright." Nick said, and he gave Belle a kiss on the cheek. He then reached down into Olivia's crib and gave her a kiss as well. "Goodnight, my little angel. Daddy loves you." Nick turned to leave the room and was almost at the door when a quiet voice called out to him.

"Dada." Olivia said, pulling herself up into to a standing position in her crib and holding onto the railing. Belle gasped and then smiled. Nick turned around and walked back toward the crib.

"Did she just say -" Nick began, and Belle nodded her head. Olivia plopped back down into a sitting position, then looked up at Nick and held both of her arms out to him.

"Dada." Olivia said again, and tears welled up in Nick's eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart." Nick said. He leaned his cane against the crib and lifted Olivia into his arms, hugging her tightly. Belle leaned in and hugged both of them. "I think I'll handle getting her to sleep tonight."

"Of course." Belle said, and she gave Nick and Olivia each a soft kiss, then left the room. Nick set Olivia back down in the crib, lying her on her back.

"How about Daddy tells you a story tonight, would you like that? Oh, I've got a good one, I think you'll like it. Once upon a time, there was a spinner who owned a shop. He enjoyed his work and had many good friends, but he was very lonely because he didn't have anyone to love him. And then one day a beautiful princess came into his shop, and the spinner fell in love with her the moment he saw her ….." Nick began. Belle stood in the hall and peeked into the room, quietly listening and smiling.


End file.
